Oh, Teenage Love!
by yellowfirefly
Summary: A checklist of things to do... because of a certain event that changed your life forever. [Haruka Nanase x Reader - Crack story]
1. Chapter 1

_"Promise, you'll stay by my side forever?"_  
 _"Of course, I promise."_  
He smiled at your response as he embraced you warmly.  
You promised you won't ever leave him again.

Your eyes widened as you stared at the Pregnancy test.  
"P-Positive…" You took a deep breath.  
'That's not possible!' You thought to yourself. Only one more year until high school ends and you resulted into this. Many thoughts crowded your mind that day.

 _What if he leaves you? What will happen to the baby? How about your parents?_

You were trembling at the sudden thoughts as you took out your cellphone to call your best friend, Gou.

"[Name]-chan, I think it's best if you tell him." Gou said that at the other line with a serious tone.  
"B-But… What if he leaves me?!" You cried at the other line trying to hold your tears.  
"Listen … If he really loves you, he won't leave you." She tries to reassure you and you believed in her words.  
"Thanks Gou. I'll tell him tomorrow." You try to keep up a smile as you hung up the phone but in reality, you were afraid of what might happen tomorrow.

The next day, you were at school and you didn't have the courage to tell Haruka about it. He noticed that you were acting strangely so he asked you about it but you refused to tell him and you shrugged it off by laughing or changing the subject. When it was P.E. period, you called in sick and went to the clinic. He noticed your actions and he followed you making sure he was able to talk to you about 'your problem'.  
"Hey. Tell me what's wrong?" He grabbed your arm firmly not wanting to let go.  
You were hesitant to face him and you tried to bring back that precious memory with him.  
"Y-You promised right?" You looked at him almost in tears.  
"Promised?"  
"Yes, we will be together forever, right?"  
"Yes, of course…" He looked at you seriously as you tried to look at him.

 _'I guess I have to tell him then…' you thought to yourself as this was going nowhere._

"Haruka…" You were shaking and he was looking at you with concern.  
"I-I'm pregnant." You took out the pregnancy test from your bag and showed it to him.

He straightened his tie and his eyes widened at the sudden news.  
You curiously looked at him as he stared at you for around 30 seconds. He was probably composing himself from this.

Then all of a sudden, he fainted from over thinking too much.

 _ **New Checklist:  
(1) Tell him the truth. Check!**_


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up from exhaustion from hearing your news.  
"W-Where am I?" He asked trying to sit up as he stared at you.  
"Makoto and the others brought you home." You smiled at him as you changed the warm towel on his head.  
"Haru, I'm glad you are fine." Makoto went in the room with a concerned expression along with the other members of the swim team.  
Haruka stared at you again. You don't seem to be pregnant since pregnant women looked pretty obvious, right? He examines you closely making sure that everything you said wasn't even true.  
"Glad it was all a dream." He breathes out a sigh.  
"IT WASN'T A DREAM!" Makoto butts in with a concerned expression.  
"Haruka-senpai, [Name] is pregnant." Rei continued.  
"Haru-chan, what have you done?! Poor [Name], she seems pretty depressed about it!" Nagisa commented as well.  
"What are you going to do about it?!" Gou spoke in anger as she stared at your boyfriend.

"C-Come on guys, it is no-"You tried to defend Haruka from the sudden attacks from your friends.

" **TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!** " All of them said in unison to your boyfriend.

Haruka just stared at everyone in shock. He's mouth was open trying to speak something but no words came out.  
"…Well." He said slowly.  
Everyone scooted closer to listen to him.  
Suddenly, he looked determined and stood up while everyone was curious on what he was about to say.

"Our child will be named ' **Saba-chan'** then!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone said in unison.

"T-That's a horrible name, Haru!" Makoto said loudly.  
"I feel so bad for [Name]-chan." Nagisa sighed and crossed his arms.  
"N-Not beautiful." Rei face palmed.  
"But that's a girl's name, right? What if you had a boy then?" Gou's sudden words made everyone stare at her in confusion and embarrassment.  
"Then we will name our child ' **Pool-kun** '." Haruka said without any hesitation. He seems so determined picking out the names of your child.

"…"

Everybody in the room just looked at Haruka with a blank expression.

Rei suddenly interrupts as he screamed that 'Haruka's given names would not be suitable for the child.' And that 'it was not beautiful.'  
Nagisa also butts in hoping to name the child ' ** _Nagisa the Second_** ' in honor of Nagisa being the future godfather and Makoto slowly interrupts that he's Haru's best friend and that Haru's first child should be named ' ** _Makoto the Second_** ' since Makoto would also be the godfather of the child.  
Gou holds the shoulders of the two arguing 'future godfathers' and says "NO WAY! HARUKA-SENPAI'S FIRST CHILD IS GOING TO BE A GIRL!" and she comments that the child's names should be named either ' ** _Rin_** _or_ _ **Kou**_ _._ '

Haruka tries also to butt in telling everyone that he won't ever want to change the names of the child to what they were suggesting and he is more inclined to name the child either _'_ _ **Saba-chan**_ _' or '_ _ **Pool'kun**_ _'_.

"U-Um…" you try to speak up as everyone turned to stare at you.

" **WHY ARE YOU GUYS DEBATING ABOUT THE NAMES OF THE CHILD WHILE I'M CURRENTLY STUCK HERE CARRYING HARU'S CHILD?!** "

...

 ** _(2) Make sure he names the child. Check!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_"WHY ARE YOU GUYS DEBATING ABOUT THE NAMES OF THE CHILD WHILE I'M CURRENTLY HERE STUCK CARRYING HARU'S CHILD?!"_

...

Suddenly, there was a long pause as both parties had nothing to say.

Nagisa had enough guts to speak up and asked "D-Did you guys really…make the child?"  
You and Haru paused with a blush.  
"N-Nagisa!" Makoto held his shoulder. "D-Don't ever ask that! I-It's supposed to be private."  
"It's **not** private now though." Gou said and glared at you as you sweat dropped.  
"Anyway, we need to talk about this…" Gou continued as she stared at you and your boyfriend.  
"But first, I want the two of them to talk about it first."  
Gou then proceeds to push the three boys out of the room.  
"Take your time." Gou smiled and she closes the door making sure that there are no more interruptions between the two of you.

"…"

Silence entered the room once again as you were clenching your hands into your skirt hoping to comfort yourself on what he was about to say next.  
"Well…" He whispered a bit still looking away from you.  
"It's alright, Haru." You smiled at him hoping to make your conversation less awkward.  
"About the baby…" He responds to your words and looks at you determined.  
"I'll keep the child." You interrupted him as you stood up from your seat.

He stared at you confused on what to say next and he looked down not meeting your gaze.

"It's alright." You smiled at him but he suddenly grabs your waist pulling you near him.  
"H-Haruka-?! "  
"I-I'm sorry." He said softly as his arms tighten around you. "I didn't mean for this to happen."  
He holds for a few seconds and loosens his arms around you.  
"H-Haruka…" You meet his gaze and started crying on his shoulder.  
He leaned near you to give you some more space while you continue crying.  
"W-What am I going to do?" You breathe out between sobs. He was also clueless on what to say next.  
"I-I'm not ready to be a mother yet."

"…"

"[Name]…" He said softly trying to comfort you by rubbing your back slowly.  
"Don't cry. I'll help you raise the child."  
You stopped crying and you stared at him in surprise.

"Y-You mean…"  
"I'm going to be a father, right?" He smiles a bit as he holds your hand.  
"B-but Haruka…"  
"We promised each other, right?"  
"A-Are you-"  
"I'm sure."

You smiled at him as you hugged him in surprise.  
"H-Hey—" He tries to hold you making sure he won't fall down.  
"Thank you Haru... I love you so much." You buried your face into his chest as you sighed in happiness.  
"B-But what are we going to do now?" You looked at him showing a confused expression.  
He smiled at you feeling determined what to say next.

 **"I'm going to ask the water what to do."**  
"W-Whaaat?!"

...

 ** _(3) Make sure he accepts the child. Check!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka went into the bath to clear his mind as you proceeded to the living room to meet with your friends.  
"[Name]-chan, how did it go?" Gou asked looking concerned.  
"Did Haru take responsibility?" Makoto asked while he crosses his arms together.  
"Soooo… What's the name of your child?" Nagisa asked looking enthusiastic.  
"Nagisa- Please don't change the subject!" Rei held Nagisa's shoulders in panic.  
You sat down and took a deep sigh as everyone watched you carefully.  
"Haru asked the water what to do."

"…"

Everyone took a deep sigh as they heard this.  
"Well, at least he acknowledged it." Makoto scratched the back of his head with a small smile.  
"I really don't know what to do at this point." You sighed and leaned your head on the table.  
Rei then went near you and held your shoulder.  
"[Name]-senpai, Please don't worry, we are all here for you." He reassures you.  
"Thanks Rei." You smiled at him with a tired expression.  
"I have read a lot of books about pregnancy and I will guide you and Haruka-senpai all the way!" Rei smirks and does the Rei laugh.  
"Hmmm… Why do you get all the fame, Rei-chan?" Nagisa shrugs and he leans near the table.

Suddenly, the sliding door opens to reveal Haruka drying his hair with a towel.  
All of you turn towards him as he took a deep breath.  
He opens his eyes slowly and he had the same determined look as before.  
"I'm going to be a father…" He says with no hesitation.  
"Makoto, you will be the godfather." He looked at Makoto as he said this.  
Makoto's concerned face suddenly lit up and he smiles warmly.  
"H-Haru! That's great! I'll do my best!" Makoto's smile was so genuine that you couldn't say anything against it.

 **BAAANGGG!**

Gou punches the table in surprise and she scratches her head in confusion.  
"ARRRGGHHH! What's wrong with you?!" Gou said currently rubbing her hands all over her hair in annoyance.  
Haruka stopped and stares at her with a frown.  
"I'm acknowledging [Name]'s pregnancy to all of you." He said not changing the subject.  
"Have you ever asked [Name] about it?! It's her child too, you know!" Gou pointed at him angrily.  
Haruka stops talking and he stared at you slowly as you look back at him feeling a bit depressed.

He's eyes widened at looking at you for a while. It's obvious that you were the one suffering the most.

"…"

Haruka sits down beside you in silence.

 **This time, he finally realizes his responsibility.  
**  
"Sorry." He said in a soft voice.  
"I'm not very good at this but I hope you can all help us." He looked at you and all of his friends feeling desperate to help you.  
Everyone nodded back with a smile. Haruka felt assured and he smiled back.

"[Name]…" He looks back at you again.  
"You can live here for now." He said without any regret.  
"B-But…"  
"Aren't your parents away as well?" He asked.  
"Yes they are…"  
"Then stay here."

You turned to look at your friends. Gou nodded at you. Makoto smiled while Nagisa and Rei were waiting for your response.  
"I-I…" You tried to think about it.  
"If you stay here, I'll be nearby whenever you need me." Haruka said in assurance.  
"Well… Alright." You smiled back at him and Haruka sighed in relief.  
"Great! Way to go! **Papa Haru**!" Makoto took a deep breath. "I'll also be nearby when you guys need me."  
"Don't forget us." Rei and Nagisa said in unison.  
"And me!" Gou said with a smile.  
"Thanks guys." You smiled at them.

…

"Alright." Haruka suddenly stood up and headed to the kitchen.  
" **Saba-chan** might be hungry." He said as he wears his apron.  
"I need to make a healthy Saba meal for **Saba-chan**."  
"Seriously, Haru… You're going to name our child ' **Saba-chan'**?!" You seemed annoyed at the sudden name given to your child.  
"It's a good name." he replied without any hesitation.  
" **NO! IT'S NOT!** " Everyone shouted back to him annoyed at the weird name.

...

 _ **(4)**_ ** _Make sure your friends acknowledges the child. Check!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A week has passed by and it was not the usual week you were looking for.**

After a tiring day at school, everyone decided to help you out at Haru's house.

"Haruka-senpai! [Name] can only eat Saba twice a week!" Rei was in the kitchen lecturing your boyfriend about suitable foods for the baby and you.  
As Rei was lecturing your boyfriend, you watched Makoto outside the house trying to lead the stray cats away from the house since Gou mentioned that you can't go near stray cats because of the bacteria that might infect you and lead to miscarriage.

"They are too cute to be away from this house…" Makoto said with a sigh.  
"You don't need to lead them away, Makoto." You giggled as you watch him looking a bit down.  
"B-But I don't want anything to happen to 'Saba-chan'"  
"H-Hey! I'm definitely not naming the child 'Saba-chan'!" You looked at him weirdly.  
"H-Huh…But…"

"[Name], are you and 'Saba-chan' okay?" You heard your boyfriend from the kitchen.  
"Yes, we are fine, don't worry, Haru." You replied back with a smile. Your boyfriend smiled and went back to the kitchen as Rei continued to teach him what to cook.

"See? You acknowledged the name to Haru!" Makoto said looking confused.  
"H-Huh?!" You blinked and suddenly, you did realize it as well.  
"I guess I am so used to it that I don't mind it anymore." You giggled again.  
"Really…" Makoto sighed and went inside making sure he washed his hands before sitting beside you.

The doorbell suddenly ringed and you went to open the door.

"Gou!" You smiled as she smiled back with a bag of groceries.  
"And… Rin." You stared at the red head as he frowned.  
"Excuse me." The two siblings said as they went inside the house.

"Is it true?" Rin turned to look at you and you just nodded in silence.  
"Tsk." Rin rubs his head heads to the kitchen.

" **HARU!** " He says loudly. " **W-What have you done?!** "  
"Hey Rin!" Makoto stood up to stop the fight.  
"Rin-senpai!" Rei tries to call out but Haru motions the two of them to stop as Rin grabs Haru's collar.  
"R-Rin! Don't!" You pushed him away but he moves closer to you.  
Haruka slowly pushes you to the side and shields you from Rin.

"Rin…" Haruka answers him back.  
"Haru, explain yourself!" Rin says harshly.

"…"

Haru stared him for a while and closes his eyes making sure to take a deep breath.

"Me and [Name] did it." Haru opens his eyes as he looked back at Rin.

"…"

Rin stops and he twitches a bit with a blush on his face.

"…"

"Thank goodness…" You, Makoto and Rei sighed in relief as Rin stopped but…

"STOP RUBBING IT ON ME HARU!" Rin suddenly shouted.  
"I'm not rubbing it on you." Haru replied straightforwardly.  
"YES YOU ARE!" Rin grabs Haru by the collar again.  
"Oni-chan, are you jealous that Haru had se-" You covered Gou's mouth with a heavy blush.  
"NO! IT'S JUST THAT-" Rin replied angrily and he lets go of Haru's collar.  
"Just what?" Makoto asked.  
"I lost my bet to Sousuke, I gave him **10 dollars** that Makoto would be a father first than any of us. I can't believe that Haru became a father first than any of us." Rin face palms.

"…"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.  
"M-Me? A father first?!" Makoto pointed at himself in confusion.  
"You seem the most suitable." Rei replied putting his finger on his forehead.  
"But too bad, Haru was first." Gou nodded in amusement.  
"Say goodbye to your **10 dollars** then." You face palmed at Rin.  
Seriously, Rin made a bet and angrily dashed in the house because of his **10 dollars**?!  
Haru was still protectively shielding you from Rin.  
"Alright, nevermind about this." Rin said in defeat.  
He retreated and sat down near the table.  
"Hey [Name]." Rin called out to you.  
"Yes?"  
"When are you going to tell your parents?"  
"Soon…"  
"What are you going to tell them?"  
"Well…" You tried to find the right words to say but…  
"I'll tell them that me and [Name] had se—" Haru suddenly interrupted and you covered his mouth in response to his next words.  
"H-Haruka!" You blushed furiously.  
"What?" He replied annoyed that you cut him off.  
"Tsk…" Rin giggles while watching the two of you whispering to each other.  
"Exactly, I'll tell them that me and you had se—"You covered his mouth again.  
"I-It's embarrassing!" You replied in a soft voice.  
"But we have to tell them the tru-"

"HEY! WHAT DID I MISS?!" Nagisa enters the house with a wide smile as he brought some groceries that Rei asked him to buy.  
At least, Nagisa came to the rescue today.

...

 _ **(5) Make sure things don't get too awkward between Haru and Rin. Check!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The following weekend, you and Haruka went to see a doctor for more details about the baby.

"A-Are you sure you have money for this?" You asked your boyfriend feeling very concerned.  
"Don't worry." He said slowly you seemed hesitant but you decided to trust your boyfriend on this.  
You looked at him for a while and took a deep breath.  
"I told you not to worry." He said as he held your hand tighter.  
You became surprised by his sudden gesture and your heart felt reassured again.

 _'I guess feeling overly worried and depressed are part of pregnancy too'_ you thought to yourself as you walked with your boyfriend to the doctor.

…

"Haru-chan! [Name]-chan!" Nagisa greeted the both of you from afar.  
"N-Nagisa?!" You blinked in confusion.  
"Yup, it's me!" Nagisa salutes at you.  
"W-What are you doing here?" You asked confused.  
"Oh Sorry!" Nagisa smiles and he bows a bit.  
"I forgot to tell you and Haru-chan, that the doctor that I referred for the two of you is my older sister's boyfriend's older sister."  
"Older sister's boyfriend's older sister…?" You were scratching your head at the long connections.  
 _(Nagisa's older sister boyfriend's older sister)_

"Where's the doctor?" Haruka asked straightforwardly with that determined look on his eyes again as he goes inside the doctor's clinic.  
"Haru-chan! You have to get a number and wait in the waiting area!" Nagisa stops Haru from going inside the doctor's clinic.

As you and Haru took the number, you both frowned.  
" **25** "  
You checked the number at the screen ' **Currently serving number 5'**

"It's so hard to schedule an appointment with the doctor." You sighed and Haru suddenly pulled you from the crowd of people as he let you sit down on one vacant seat.  
"How about you?" You looked at him as you noticed there were no vacant seats nearby.  
"Don't worry about me." He said softly making sure you were comfortable.  
"What's important is that you and _Saba-chan_ are safe." He said with concern.  
"Haruka…" Your eyes widened at his sweet gesture and you smiled warmly.  
"Thank you." You blushed.  
Nagisa came back handing out a glass of water to you and bottled water for Haruka.  
"Hey don't worry! I cleaned the glass thoroughly so that you won't get any bacteria!" Nagisa huffed with pride.  
"Where did you clean it?" Harka asked curiously.  
"In my older sister's boyfriend's older sister's pantry." Nagisa said with a smile.  
Haruka twitches a bit and he pulled out a jug from his shoulder bag.  
"Here." He takes the glass from your hands and gives you your water jug. "Make sure you drink from here. I cleaned it thoroughly at home."  
"Huuuuh…" Nagisa pouted. "The glass of water is clean!"  
"That's why I will drink it instead." Haruka takes the glass and drinks from it.  
"Ehhhhh! But I got that from [Name]-chan!" Nagisa continues to pout at the two of you while you giggled a bit.  
"Haruka's just concerned, Nagisa." You reassured Nagisa as he felt bad that Haruka drank the water from the glass.  
"Typical, Haru-chan." He puffed out his cheeks in defeat.  
After a long queue of Nagisa chatting endlessly with you, it was finally your turn to see the doctor.  
"Y-You are not coming with us?" You asked Nagisa in confusion.  
"Nah… I have to help out with my older sister's boyfriend here." He sighed sadly.  
"O-Okay…See you then…" You felt awkward as you held Haruka's hand.

…

The kind female doctor greeted you warmly as you Haruka took a seat.  
"You are Nagisa's friends, am I right?" She smiled at the two of you.  
You and Haruka just nodded in response.  
"What seems to be the problem here?" The doctor asked concerned.  
"Well…" You tried to breathe as Haruka held your hand tighter showing his support.  
"I'm pregnant and…I need your advice." You tried to mutter the words properly but you were shaking in fear.  
"I see…" The doctor adjusts her glasses and takes out a pen.  
"So tell me, what are you experiencing right now?" She asked softly trying to calm you.  
You tried your best to answer every question the doctor asks and she takes your temperature, blood pressure and heartbeat to double check.  
"Well…" The doctor said slowly and you and Haruka leaned in to listen.  
"You have the symptoms of a pregnant woman. But we need to run some tests for you to prove that you are really pregnant."  
You sighed in relief. So, there's chance that you aren't really pregnant anymore! Good News!  
"L-Like what?" You asked curiously.  
"Ultrasound." She smiles at you.

…

After the visit from the doctor, you and Haru took another number for the ultrasound test.

" **32** " You and Haru frowned once again at the number.  
You checked the number on the screen ' **Now serving number 20** '  
"ARGHHH! Why…" You sat down in defeat trying to calm down from the long queue.

"Oh you guys are done!" Nagisa suddenly appeared.  
"Where did you go?" Haruka asked him curiously.  
"I just help my older sister's boyfriend with carrying some files since he's a nurse here." He sighed as he was pretty tired from being bossed around the whole day.  
"Why are you helping him then?" You wondered.  
"It's the best way to have some money!" Nagisa huffed in pride as he smiled widely.  
"Besides, I did it just to make you guys save up some money from the doctor's bill!"  
"Nagisa…" You and Haru's eyes widened at Nagisa's words. Everyone was greatly concerned for the two of you.

"Number 32." Nagisa's older sister's boyfriend called out the number as you two proceeded to the room.  
"Haruka, whatever the results are…I want you to know that I still love you." You squeezed his hand as you said this.  
He squeezed your hand in return and he looked at you. "I love you too." He replied with a warm smile on his face.  
You crossed your fingers. _I wish I wasn't pregnant._

…

When you lay down, you stared at the screen as the nurse (which Nagisa's older sister's boyfriend) pointed at you a picture of 'Saba-chan' from the screen. It was still small but you could see the baby's heartbeat.  
"Saba-chan…" Haruka stared at the screen wide eyed in admiration.  
"It's only a few weeks old though." The nurse said with a smile.

Your eyes were glued to the screen. Well, that's it… It's time to accept the truth. You are **100%** sure that you are pregnant now. **Congratulations!** *throws party stuff at you*

Although, you seemed to be happy for some unknown reason, probably it's just that you were amused about the growing fetus inside of you or that your boyfriend was watching his child in admiration.  
You suddenly felt Haruka's hand holding you again.  
"Saba-chan looks so healthy and well." Haruka smiled at you as he turned his gaze back to the screen.  
"Is this your first baby?" The nurse asked teasingly and you blushed at his words.  
"Y-Yes." You said shyly to the nurse.

"Do you want a second child?" Haruka suddenly asked.  
"WHAT THE HECK HARU?! **NOT NOW!** "  
"After Saba-chan, our second child will be ' **Pool-kun** '."  
" **NO WAY!** "

...

 _ **(6) Accept that you are 100% pregnant. Check!**_


	7. Chapter 7

You stared at the medical bill from the reception and felt relieved.  
"Thanks Nagisa." You smiled at your friend as he winks at you in return.  
Haruka takes the bill and proceeds to pay it from the cashier.  
"You are lucky [Name]-chan!" Nagisa crosses his arms and looks at you.  
"Lucky?"  
"Yes. My other sister's classmate got pregnant and her boyfriend left her, he never returned ever since."  
"I don't really think I am THAT lucky." You glanced at your boyfriend as he pays thru the counter.  
"But you are." Nagisa honestly assures you as he watches Haruka as well.  
"Haruka really loves you." He continued.  
"Thanks Nagisa." You were also lucky for having good friends like him.

…

When you got home, the lights suddenly turned on.

 **BOOOM!**  
A bunch of party poppers were heard.

"Congratulations!" You saw the whole swim team and including Rin holding out a party for you and Haruka.  
"Congratulations?!" You narrowed your eyes at the sudden surprise.  
"Yes [Name] since you and Haru are having a baby! And that you two are going to be parents!" Makoto smiled warmly.  
"I made a bet with Rei and Makoto that your first child would be a boy!" Rin shrugged with pride.  
"Err… How much?" You asked slowly.  
"5 dollars!" Rei face palmed himself for allowing this to happen.  
"But don't worry [Name] and Haru, I am pretty sure that your first child would be a girl!" Makoto put his hands together like a prayer hoping that it would come true.  
"Ehhh!" You heard Nagisa frown from behind you.  
"I'm going to bet for a boy!" Nagisa takes out his wallet and gives his money to Rin.  
"HAHAHA! So me and Nagisa bets for a boy while Rei and Makoto bets for a girl!" Rin smiled widely as he takes the money from Nagisa.  
"Seriously, guys…" You face palmed along with Rei who was forced by Rin to bet as well.  
Gou goes near you and pats your back. "Hey [Name], don't worry about it! Enjoy the fun!"  
"Oh well…" You sounded halfhearted and you looked at your boyfriend but he had the same expressionless look on his face as usual.

"I'll be in the bathroom." He said without any interest of the party.  
"Wait." Rin grabbed Haru's arm and Haru looked back him with a glare.  
"What's the matter, Haru? Scared that you can't beat me in a race?!" Haruka stops at Rin's sudden statement and he stared at him with determination again.  
"You're on."

…

"Draw!" Rin shouted throughout the living room as Haruka hesitantly tries to grab a card from his hand.  
Haruka focuses quietly and he grabs a card from Rin's hand. He stared at the card for a while and gave a small smile.  
"I win."  
"…No way!" Rin punches the table several times.  
"Rin, don't destroy the table!" Makoto holds Rin's arms as Rin tries to hold his tears in frustration.  
"I-I'M THE OLD MAID AGAIN! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!" Rin covers his face with both hands.  
"This is probably a **SIGN**." You said slowly.  
"Yup… Rin's probably **never** getting married…" Nagisa continues as well.  
"S-SHUT UP!" Rin leaned his head on the table and starts sobbing.  
"Or have any children." Rei continues as he adjusts his glasses.  
"ARRRRGHHHH!" Rin stood up and heads to the bathroom clearly upset with what his friends were telling him.  
"Come on guys, don't treat Rin like that." Makoto said concerned.  
"Poor Oni-chan." Gou tries to hold her tears as well. "I hope he won't be the old maid in the future."

"…"

There was suddenly an awkward silence.  
Everyone turned their attention on you and Nagisa had [a lot] of guts to ask you.  
"So [Name]-chan… Tell us something." He scooted closer to you.  
"Tell you what?" You turned to him confused.  
"You and Haru-chan." Your face turned red at this obvious realization on what everyone was asking.  
You turned to look at Haruka and his mouth opened to speak:  
"We had se—" You covered Haruka's mouth.  
"Aww… Don't spoil the fun, [Name]-chan!" Nagisa pouts at you.  
"I-it's not fun! AND COME ON GUYS, ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?!" You retorted back but you noticed everyone giving you a poker face.

"…"

You moved back as everyone stared at you and your boyfriend.  
"Er…" You blinked a few times trying to compose yourself. They definitely wanted to hear the whole story.  
"What's taking Rin, so long?" You changed the subject.  
"I'll go check on him." Haruka said standing up but Nagisa held his arm.  
"Haruuuu-chan… Stay." Nagisa said in a low tone forcing him to stay.  
Haruka sweat dropped a bit and he sat down looking upset with his friends.  
"I told you me and [Name] had se—" He grabbed your arm as you tried you cover his mouth.  
"We did it." He changed his sentence still looking like the expressionless Haru he is.  
"Did you pounced on her or she pounced on you?" Nagisa asked curiously.

"…"

The room was silent once again as you and Haruka's face became tinted red.  
"N-Nagisa!" Makoto's face blushed from hearing a lot of this but Gou held Makoto's arm for him to stop.  
"W-What kind of question was that?!" You responded with a glare.  
"Come on, we were really surprised that this happened to you!" Nagisa insisted.  
"I-I'm curious as well." Rei asked slowly with his face tinted red from embarrassment.  
With Rei's gaze and Nagisa's pout, you no longer have to hide this from them.  
"All right, All right…" You said feeling defeated and at an instant everyone went closer to hear your story.

…

 **~Start of Flashback~**  
You were cooking Haruka' favorite food [which is 'Mackerel'] and you suddenly, heard the sliding door open to reveal your boyfriend freshly soaked from the bath.  
"Hey, good evening Haru." You smiled at him from the kitchen.  
"Ah, you're finally here." He said softly as he sat down.  
After a few minutes, dinner was served and you were eating mackerel with him in silence.  
"I miss this." You smiled as you took another bite of mackerel.  
"Me too." He replied softly as well. School had been so busy with swim practice and exams coming up that you and Haru neither had time for each other but finally, it's over so you and Haruka spent a lazy Saturday afternoon together.  
"C-Can I kiss you?" You asked flustered as he leaned in near you.  
"Um… Sure." He replied looking nervous as well and he moves closer to your face to give you a kiss.  
"C-Can I kiss you again?" This time Haruka was the one asking you.  
"O-Okay." You smiled at him as you wrapped your arms around him.  
"You taste like mackerel." You said after the kiss.  
"You taste like mackerel as well." He replied straightforwardly but he was honest about it.  
Without any words to say, it seemed natural that you and Haru started kissing each other without asking any consent anymore.

 _And it happened._

 **~End of Flashback~**

…

"And to tell you the truth, that wasn't even the first time that happened." You blushed covering your face.  
"So neither you pounced on each other~" Nagisa smirked at his statement.

"TSK!" You suddenly heard Rin's irritated voice.  
"I lost, Nagisa." Rin opened the sliding door and gave back 5 dollars to Nagisa.  
"I see…Rin-senpai is not really good with making bets too." Rei adjusted his glasses and smiles.  
"Haru's child would be a girl then!" Makoto smiled at Rei's point.  
"NOT HELPING!" Rin bangs the table with his hand in frustration.  
"Come on Oni-chan not too loud!" Gou tried to calm her brother.

"W-Wait, you and Nagisa made a bet to see if which of us started THAT first?!" You asked in surprise.  
"Yeah, I made a bet that Haru started it first." Rin replied feeling depressed for losing his money.  
"I made a bet that neither of you started it and that you two have a mutual understanding with each other!" Nagisa replied feeling victorious over the bet.  
"Seriously, you guys…" You and Makoto sighed in unison.

"Rin…" Haruka spoke suddenly and Rin turned to look at him.  
"Don't stress [Name] that much." He glared at the redhead furiously.  
Everyone in the room became quiet at Haruka's sudden words.

"Sorry Haru." Rin apologized to you and everyone about it.  
"Rin." Haruka called out to him again.  
"Tsk. What is it?" Rin turned to look at Haruka impatiently.  
"I bet that me and [Name] would have a daughter." Haruka took out a bunch of mackerel cans and gave it to him. You looked at your boyfriend in shock.  
"SERIOUSLY, HARU?!"

...

 **(7) Make sure you tell your close friends about the truth of your pregnancy. Check!**


	8. Chapter 8

After the party, everyone went back home to get ready for the start of the week again which is Monday. [But luckily, today was a Saturday]

You glanced at your boyfriend as he does the laundry. Ever since he got you pregnant, he had done most of the chores at the house. Shouldn't you support him as well…?  
"Haruka." You called out to him.  
"Hmmm?" He turns to look at you.  
"Can I help? Like always? I always help you out during the weekends." You asked.  
"Not now." He replied suddenly.  
"Why not?"  
"I need to protect you and 'Saba-chan'."  
You frowned at his reply. He's been stressing you out for the past week with his weird names 'Saba-chan' or 'Pool-kun', proposing a sudden 'second child' and you still have to wake him up in the bath, etc.  
"But really!" You insisted.  
"No."  
"Come on Haruka."  
"No."  
"I'll make you some mackerel."

"Is that a yes?"  
"N-No." He sounded confused on what to answer but he definitely said **'No!'**  
"Mackerel taste good, right?"  
"Ye-" He stopped.  
"Right?"  
"Don't make me mackerel now."  
"Ughhhh…" You leaned your head on table in defeat.  
"[Name]… I'm sorry." He said softly making sure you can hear him.  
You sit up again to look at him as he blushes staring at you.  
"…I really wanted a daughter." He said looking away.  
"So that's why you made a bet with Rin?" You smiled at him. You really believed that Haru wanted a son but this time you were wrong.  
He nodded at your statement.  
"Why a daughter?" You asked him curiously.  
"I guess… I wanted a child that looked as beautiful as you." He's face got redder after saying that.  
You blushed at his words and looked away as well.  
"W-We will see… After a few months…" You replied bashfully and he gives you a small smile.  
"I'll do my best to protect you and Saba-chan." He takes out the laundry and starts organizing both your clothes and his.  
"[Name]…" You heard Haruka from the stairs.  
"We need to tell our parents soon." He was serious about this.  
"Yeah…" You took a deep breath… that was going to be hard.

…

 **The next day…**  
You felt the bed move a little. It seems Haruka woke up early today.  
That was very unusual for him to wake up earlier than you.  
"Good Morning." You heard him whisper to your ear as he presses his lips to your forehead.  
You opened your eyes a bit and watched him go downstairs.  
"Probably he's going to stay at the bath again…" You said to yourself as you went back to sleep again.

"Ah, you're awake." He looked at you as you watched him grill some mackerel.  
"Yay! Mackerel!" You smiled as you stared at what he was making.  
"No, you ate mackerel yesterday." He said slowly.  
"This is yours." Your eyes widened at the other plate of salad and a bunch of healthy food that he made for you.  
"You made it for me?" You were shocked since you believed that Haruka only makes mackerel, you were wrong again.  
"B-but I want mackerel…" You pouted at him but he tilts his head and kisses your forehead.  
"Rei said you can only eat this twice a week." He was serious.  
"I guess pregnant women have some impulses too." You sighed as you remembered Rei telling you to refrain from indulging yourself from eating unhealthy food.  
Suddenly, you heard the doorbell ring.  
"I'll go get it." You tapped Haruka's back as he continued cooking.

…

"Ye—" You opened the door and you stood there in shock.  
"[Name]. I was so worried! Glad you were just staying at his place." She took a deep breath in relief.  
"O-Onee-chan." You stuttered a bit at your older sister, Yuriko. _[Random name orz you can change her name to your choice in your imagination]_  
Yuriko [or Yuri for short], is currently working as an office worker in Tokyo. She is 7 years older than you. You also have an older brother named Takeru _[random name as well]_ , who is older than you by 5 years. He currently works as an engineer in Australia while your parents are working abroad in America. [That's why you are left alone at home similar to Haruka].  
"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.  
"N-Nothing."  
"Can I come in?"  
"O-Okay…"  
Yuriko suddenly pinches your cheek.  
"Hehehehe~ don't worry, I won't tell mom and dad what you two perverts were doing in this house." She teased you without any mercy.  
"…" Instead of reacting to her teasing you stood silent with a blush.  
 _'Onee-chan, doesn't know yet.'_ You were afraid of her reaction. She was like your mother since she grew up with you until she attended a university in Tokyo when you were in middle school.  
"H-Hey! Earth to [Name]!" She waved a hand in front of face while you were thinking about your times with her.  
"Huh… Sorry." You looked away still with a blush on your face.  
"Hmmm… You look so pale. Are you eating well?" She examined you closely and cupped your cheeks.  
"HAHAHA! It's like he had gotten you pregnant or something!" She laughed a bit loud at her comment.  
Your face turned red at the sudden statement of your sister and she looked at your curiously.  
"W-Wait…Are you…Really…" She looked at you closely but you were so anxious on admitting to her the truth.  
"[Last name]-san." Your boyfriend suddenly called your sister.  
"Haru-chan!" Your sister smiled as she went near him and you breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Are you taking care of [Name]-chan?" But Haruka just grumbled at her for emphasizing the 'chan' on his name.  
"Oh come on. I call her 'chan' as well. Shouldn't you also have a 'chan' as well?" Your sister still persisted on teasing him clearly enjoying the reactions to your boyfriend's face.  
"Don't tease him too much." You patted your sister's back annoyed at her constant teasing.  
"Come on, you didn't stay at home again." She teased.  
"It's too quiet there!"  
"Hmmm… But you were staying at there since middle school by yourself, not waiting for me to finish practice with the volleyball team."  
"Well…"  
"You've been staying here at Haru's place so often."  
"Um…"  
"It's like… This is your new home or something."  
"Err…"  
"HAHAHA~ I can't help it! It's like you had gotten pregnant and he's being a good 'husband' by making you meals every day!"  
"…" Both You and Haruka's eyes widen in shock.  
"W-What?" Your sister stopped teasing and finally asking concerned.

"[Name]." She crossed her arms and glared at the two of you.

"What happened?"

You two stared at her for a few seconds and Haruka takes a deep breath.

"We had se—" You suddenly covered his mouth flustered at what he was going to admit.  
"H-Haruka!" You held his shoulders as you blushed.  
"But it's true, just tell her that we had se—" You covered his mouth again.  
"D-Don't just admit it!" You covered your face and turned away from your sister.  
You were trying to hold your tears.  
Haruka looked at you concerned and he stared at your sister again.

This time, **he did the unexpected**.

He kneeled down in front of your sister and bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry. I am responsible for everything." He said without any hesitation. You couldn't see the look on his face as his forehead was almost touching the floor.  
You looked back and watched Haruka as he bowed deeply.  
"H-Haru—" You covered your mouth and tears started falling from your eyes.  
"Onee-chan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, but I am also responsible for all this." You continued crying in front of your sister.  
"P-Please don't get mad at him… He's been so kind to me…" You sobbed thru the large jacket that you were wearing [which was Haruka's team jacket].  
Your sister just facepalmed and lowered her head.  
"It's alright, Haru… Please stand up." Your boyfriend looked at her slowly and your sister just nodded as he stood up.  
You were still crying as Haruka wrapped his arms around you and you two eagerly wait for Yuriko's response.

"…"

"…"

"WHAT THE MACKEREL [NAME]?! YOU ARE GOING TO BE A MOTHER!"  
You heard your sister scream in anger but you two just stared at her in shock not knowing what to say.  
"Oh man… [Name] is going to be a mother now." Your sister took out a fan from her bag and fanned herself in surprise to the sudden news.  
"Onee-chan…" You looked at her as she started crying.

"…"

"[NAME]-CHAN IS GOING TO BE A MOTHER BUT HERE I AM 7 YEARS OLDER THAN HER WITH A DECENT JOB AND … I CAN'T EVEN HAVE A FAMILY OF MY OWN!" Your sister screamed out loud as she was talking of her personal problems instead.  
You and Haruka sweat dropped at her.  
"HUHUHUHUHU… I'm so unlovable, nobody wants to marry me huhuhuhuhuhuhu…." She started sobbing as she takes out her handkerchief and blows on it.

Haruka took a deep breath and walked back to the kitchen.  
"[Name], I'll just serve lunch. Please take care of your sister." He said slowly as your sister continued crying.

Your sister suddenly grabs you by the shoulders as she looked at you sadly.  
"Oh [Name]… Why can't I be a mother instead?!" She shook you uncontrollably and you held her tight.  
"Onee-chan! Please—the baby!" You reminded her to be careful around you and she stopped to look at you.  
"S-Sorry." She lets go of you, frightened that she might harm the baby.

…

 **After a long chat with your sister about what happened to you and Haruka…**

"Well, Congratulations [Name]-chan." Your sister claps her hands together while lunch was served.  
"Aren't you mad?" You asked her confused.  
"Nope."  
"…Seriously?!"  
"I'm going to be an aunt soon." She smiled back at the two of you.  
"Err…" you scratched your head you were confused on how to react to this.  
"[Name]-chan." Your sister suddenly called your name and you looked at her slowly.  
"What you did was very irresponsible." Your sister stopped smiling and she turned to look at you seriously.  
"Even you, Haruka." She turned to look at your boyfriend and he just lowered his eyes shyly.  
"Me and your brother can help you with the funds but it is your responsibility to take care of the child after it is born. I'll tell mom and dad about this but don't worry, leave it to me. I'll make sure they won't do anything rash." Your sister said it softly but you felt her words to be harsh and responsible. Obviously, convincing your parents would be the hardest task but your sister decided to help you with it.  
"Thank you and don't worry, **we** will protect her." Haruka said as he replied to your sister.  
"We?" You were wondering why he said ' **we** '.  
"Obviously, Haruka and his parents, [Name]-chan." Your sister said impatiently.  
"No…"  
You both turned to look at Haruka.  
" **Me** , **My friends** and the **WATER**. We will protect [Name] and **Saba-chan** together."  
"HARUKA!" You facepalmed but your sister blinked her eyes.  
"Saba-chan..?" Your sister asked confused.  
"That's the name of our chi—" You covered Haruka's mouth again.  
"D-DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, ONEE-CHAN!"

...

 **(8) Admit the truth to your family. Check!**


	9. Chapter 9

With the help of Haru's parents and your family, taking care of 'Saba-chan' wasn't a very big issue anymore. Before you knew it, two months have passed already.

"My tummy's getting bigger." You rubbed the small lump on your stomach as Haruka was cooking dinner.  
"It's so cute! Saba-chan is getting bigger!" Gou giggled as she rubbed your stomach feeling the small child inside.  
"Thanks a lot, Gou… Will you stop calling it 'Saba-chan'?!" You replied rather annoyed at her.  
"Heeey! Even though you are pregnant, it doesn't give you the right to have mood swings with me!" Gou replied with a pout.  
"Hmmmm…." You lowered your eyes at her but she smiled at you in return.  
"Why isn't everybody here today?" You asked confused.  
"Oh, Rei and Nagisa needed to help out at home and Makoto had to take care of the twins." Gou replied with a smile. "That leaves me here taking care of you!"  
"I wanted Rei to give me those 'healthy' sweets today…" You sighed.  
"Heeeey! I'm your best friend here and instead, you were actually looking more forward to Rei than me!" She pouted at your statement.  
"Come on, it's not like I don't want you here or anything!"  
"LIAR! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BESTFRIEND! DON'T REPLACE ME WITH REI!" Gou stuck out her tongue at you.  
"Heeeeyyyy!" You frowned.

" [Name]. Kou." You suddenly heard your boyfriend from the kitchen.  
"Yes?" You turned to look at him.  
"Dinner is ready." He took out the plates and placed them in the table.  
He made a new dish today as well.  
"Wow! You are so talented, Haruka-senpai!" Gou smiled as she took a bite of the food he made.  
"It's nice coming home to someone who makes me meals every day." You smiled at your boyfriend as he looked at you with a blush.

…

"Alright! See you tomorrow!" Gou waved as she left the house.  
"Bye!" You smiled back at her as she left.

"Your tummy is getting bigger." Haruka watched you curiously.  
"Yes…" You sighed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't think I can go to school anymore. If they find out about my pregnancy, they will kick me out." You shivered in anxiety as you thought about this.  
"I'll think of something." He said slowly as he embraces you.  
"Thanks Haruka." You smiled at him.  
"I'll just ask the water what to do." He then walked away and headed to the bathroom and you frowned at him.  
"Seriously, Haruka, What can I do without you?" You joked as you watch him close the bathroom door.

…

A week later, keeping your pregnancy as a secret to the school wasn't going very well.  
"[Last Name]-san, you have gotten a lot fatter than a few months ago." Your 'friend' [yeah, right] was looking at you weirdly as you were going home.  
"I guess I ate a lot today." You shrugged it off but everyone was looking at you too.  
Suddenly, your boyfriend comes to the rescue by putting his arm around your waist.  
"I don't think you got fatter." He said softly making sure your 'friend' hears it.  
"R-Really?" You looked up at him with a smile. He always cheers you up during times like this.  
"Of course." He takes your hand and drags you out the door to avoid your classmates staring at you.

"Nanase, [Last Name]." You heard your homeroom teacher calling out to the two of you.  
Miss Amakata stared at you and 'your growing stomach' and takes a deep breath.  
"Can I talk to the two of you?" She asked rather concerned but kept a serious face.  
You really were anxious that day as you held Haruka's hand tighter expecting the worst.

…

Miss Amakata talked to Haruka first and you waited for him outside the door.  
When Haruka went out, he looked depressed and speechless about something and you never saw him making this strange expression before.  
"Haruka, what did she talk to you about?" You asked him concerned hoping that it was not about your pregnancy.  
"Nothing much." He shrugged it off and obviously, you knew him that much to see if he was telling the truth [in which he was not] and you noticed him avoiding your gaze.  
As you were about to ask him more, you heard your homeroom teacher called out your name from the door and you hesitantly walked inside feeling very anxious on what she was going to talk to you about.

…

"[Last name]-san, please take a seat." Your homeroom teacher said softly.  
You took a seat slowly as your legs were trembling badly.  
"[Last Name], Please… tell me the truth." Miho-sensei asked pleadingly and you were speechless.  
"I know it's not my personality to ask you this but the other teachers noticed it too and I don't think it's healthy for you to keep it a secret any further."  
You bit your lip to refrain from saying any words that might cause you to be expelled.  
"We are worried for you and Nanase-kun. I will try my best to help you so that you won't get expelled." Miho-sensei's reassuring words made you flinch a bit at the sudden hope that always wanted to hear.  
"P-Please Sensei." You looked down as you continued to tremble. "Let me finish my last year in high school."  
Your homeroom teacher smiled at your words.  
"I'll do my very best. Besides, I heard Nanase-kun got scouted."  
Your eyes widen at your teacher's words.  
"R-Really?" You asked curiously.  
"Yes. That's why I talked to him about it."  
"W-What did he say?"  
"He wasn't very interested…" Your teacher said with a dejected expression.  
"Oh…" You looked down and you felt that he wouldn't be able to reach his potential when you are by his side.  
"Then I asked him…" Miho-sensei continued.

"How about [Last Name]-san?"

"…"

You looked back at your teacher trying to hold your tears at her sudden statement.  
"He said that he just wants to stay and raise the baby with you." Miho-sensei looked more concerned as she said this.  
"H-He doesn't need to stay with me." You tried to hold your tears but they started falling from your eyes.  
"He needs to be free and follow his dream." You continued.  
Your homeroom teacher stood up and patted your shoulders.

"I-I don't want to hold him back." You sobbed as you let your homeroom teacher comfort you.

…

"[Last Name]-san, you wrote here in the paper that you wanted to be a [insert dream job here]." Miho-sensei looked at the paper from the desk.  
"That's a promising profession." She smiled softly as you cried.  
"Y-yes…" You breathed out between sobs.  
"Don't give up on your dreams. Me and the school will be here to support you."  
"T-Thank y-you, Sensei."

But you realized that you might be holding your boyfriend back all this time.

 **(9) Make sure the school allows you to graduate. Check!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Free." Haruka's words echoed quietly in the room as you felt the child in your stomach moving every time he says this.  
"I-It moved." You smiled as your boyfriend held your stomach softly to feel his child as well.  
"Free." He said it again and he smiled as well as he felt the child moving from his words.

After a month of several parent-teacher meetings and other necessities and now, you are currently five months [and a few weeks] pregnant and still miraculously carrying a healthy child. Even with the weird looks of your schoolmates, you seemed to have gotten used to it already [with the help of your expressionless boyfriend] so all is needed is to study hard and graduate high school. Today, Gou and Makoto came by to visit you just to see how you two were doing.

"Wow, seeing them talk to the baby is so cute!" Gou smiled as she watches the two of you talking to the baby.  
"Free." Haruka smiled softly as he felt the child moving again.

"Free." Makoto interrupted as he went closer to you.

"It's not reacting." You giggled as Makoto gave a sigh.  
"Why does it only react to Haru?!" Makoto scratched the back his head in confusion as he wondered about this.  
"Maybe because he knows Haru's the father?" You answered back as Haru looked at your stomach once again and he suddenly frowned at your words.  
"[Name], did you sleep with Makoto, too?" He asked causing you and Makoto to look at him weirdly.  
"Maybe Makoto's the father…" Haruka frowned once more.  
"N-No! Why would we-?!" You answered him as you waved your hands. Why is he asking such a weird question?!  
"You're jealous." Makoto giggled and Haruka looked away in embarrassment.

"…"

You watched the two of them but you wondered that there seemed to be a tension between the two of them, you wanted to ask Haruka about this later. As you thought about all these, Haruka held your stomach softly.  
"Free." Haruka said again and you felt the baby move again.  
"H-Hey, Papa! Don't stress 'Saba-chan' too much!" You pouted as you felt the child reacting to Haruka's words again. You suddenly noticed Gou and Makoto's weird looks.  
"S-Saba-chan…" Gou looked at you in disgust.  
"W-What…It's a good name, right?" You turned to Haruka as he nodded in response.

"You are really going to name it 'Saba-chan'?!" Both Gou and Makoto asked in shock.  
"I-I'm used to it." You said slowly and looking away from them as they face palmed in response.  
"B-But is it a girl?" Makoto eyes widened as he was excited with the child's gender.  
"Me and Haru decided to have it as a surprise." You said confidently. "I want to see the child's gender when it's born."  
"Oh I see…" Makoto smiled in response.  
Gou then went closer and touched your stomach.  
"MUSCLES!" She said enthusiastically.

You felt the baby moving a bit [but you felt it move more when Haruka talks instead.]  
"I-It moved…W-wait! Gou-chan! Don't teach such things to the baby!" You huffed at your best friend.  
"Hehehe~ Sorry! I-it's just nice to see Saba-chan's reactions!" Gou giggled but Haruka intervened.

"FREESTYLE!" He said a bit louder and you felt the baby move again.

"MUSCLES!" Gou replied back.

"FREESTYLE!"

"MUSCLES!"

"FREE!"

"PERFECT BODY!"

"BACKSTROKE!" Makoto interrupted and all of you stared at him.

"S-Sorry!" Makoto waved his hands in defeat and you frowned at all of them.

"H-HEY! STOP SHOUTING! DON'T STRESS THE BABY!" You glared at the three of them and they silently stopped what they were doing.

"…Sorry." They said in unison.

"B-but did it react to me saying 'backstroke'?" Makoto asked.  
"It didn't." you sighed feeling a bit bad for telling the truth.  
"That's so unfair." Makoto sighed disappointed that his 'god child' didn't respond to his words.  
"But it reacted to 'MUSCLES'!" Gou smiled as her eyes sparkled in interested.  
"Yes-But it preferred Haruka's voice." You replied to your best friend as she gave a frustrated response.  
"Yes, it's going to be swimming freestyle." Haruka smiled as you felt the child moving again.  
"H-Hey, what makes you think that our child would be a swimmer, right away?!" You huffed at your boyfriend and it earned him a determined expression.  
"It's reacting to what I said." With that statement from your boyfriend you realized that it could be very possible.

Your boyfriend won this round today.

 **(10) Accept that your boyfriend can be right sometimes. Check!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I think the orange print looks better!" Gou pointed at the cute baby onesie that you held in front of her.  
"Yay! Okay, I'll get this one." You quickly put the onesie in the shopping basket while looking around for more baby clothes.

Gou suddenly paused and looked around then turning to you.

"Where's Haruka-senpai?" She asks which made you turn around to see that he was missing.  
"Maybe… He found a source of water again…" You sighed you knew that this was going to happen.

"I'm right here." Haruka suddenly appeared from the opposite side holding some baby clothes.

"H-Haru!" You looked surprised, he usually didn't like shopping but you wondered why he wanted to come with you today.

"I-Is that…?" Gou looked closer to examine the clothes only to notice that the baby clothes have mackerel prints all around them.  
"I-Is this a stuff toy?" You asked as you looked at the two small mackerel plushies.  
"No, it's shoes." Haruka replied.

"S-Shoes?!" You gasped on what kind of fashion sense your boyfriend wanted your child to wear.  
"These are the **limited edition mackerel clothes collection** that I found in the magazine." Haruka said enthusiastically as he added the clothes and shoes into the shopping basket.  
"H-Haruka-senpai…" Gou facepalmed. "I-I really don't think these clothes are suitable for the baby..."

"It does." He said confidently.

"It does NOT!" Gou retorted back.

"It does." He replied.

"NOT!" Gou replied back.

Suddenly, the two of them started to look at you.

"[Name], Does it look good or not?" they both say in sync and you were speechless.

"W-Well…" You looked down confused on what to answer. You didn't want to hurt both of them.

"I-I think it's okay if we get the **limited edition mackerel clothes collection**." You smiled and Gou sighed as you tapped her back.

"I-I really don't want to hurt his feelings." You whispered to your best friend's ear.  
"B-But look at it… It looks… strange." Gou pointed at the shopping cart with the several realistic mackerel prints on the baby's clothes.  
"I think it's cute." You replied.  
"Your baby would look like live bait from the sharks." Gou said honestly and you went to check on the other 'limited edition' items that your boyfriend took.

"Oh, this one is really cute though." You held up a striped shirt with chibi cartoon mackerel prints on it making Gou inspect the shopping cart more.

"Well… it looks okay." Gou sighed but then smiled. "I really think Haru's getting ready to be a father, don't you think?"  
"Hmmm…" You looked at your boyfriend who is currently checking the other baby items intently.  
"I think so." You smiled at him as he turned to look at you with a small smile.

 **(11) Go shopping for your baby's needs.** **Check!**


	12. Chapter 12

With the graduation date coming soon, the swim club has finally made it to the final round of the relay and you noticed that Haruka couldn't even answer the paper that the school gave to him-The paper asked for his plans in the future and you were worried about it. Haruka's been going home earlier than usual to care for you and the baby … He doesn't seem to have interest in his studies anymore.  
That night, you stared at the blank paper, it seems he still did not write anything on it.  
"Haru?" You looked at him.  
"Hmm?"  
"You didn't write anything at this paper? Are you still confused?" You inquired but he kept silent.  
"Well… I-I can help you…" You continued.  
"Help me?" He asked trying to raise his voice.  
"Yes… Why don't we talk about your future."  
"Stop." He retorted.  
"Don't think about Saba-chan… Just think of what do you want to do in life."  
"I can't!" He suddenly raised his voice. You stopped, frightened at his furious expression.

"…"  
"What do you mean 'you can't? I-I'm trying to help!" You reached out.  
"I can't talk about it because I have to take care of Saba-chan!" He replied while clenching his hand.  
"How can you take care of Saba-chan?! You need to take this chance to think of what you want!"  
"How can I think of what I want?! All I wanted to do is to be…!"  
"Then you can! You don't need to take care of me and Saba-chan, go and pursue your dreams!"  
"I told you - **I CAN'T**!" He screamed.  
"You can't?! **You can!** " Your eyes started to flow with tears.  
 **…**

 **"THEN STOP ASKING ME WHAT I WANT FOR THE FUTURE!"** Haru yelled loudly at you, you were sure that the neighbors can hear your argument.

…

"I-I'm right here… I'm always here to help! Why can't you just understand that?!" You sobbed as he stopped shouting at you.

You realized all this time… He was still confused. He still needed time to think, he did not fully accepted you and Saba-chan into his life yet. He still wanted to think on his future.

 _He still had that opportunity to a bright future…_

 _That's why…_

"I-I-thought that you would take responsibility but-It's not enough…" You continued from your sobs.  
"[N-Name]-"  
"I want you to be free instead." And with those words coming from your mouth, you went to bed sobbing. An hour later, he went to bed beside you, his side at the opposite way from yours.

You wanted him to free and you know he wanted that as well. You stood up carrying your belongings and closed the door to his house.

"You always wanted to be free…so please be happy." You looked back at his house as you remembered all those past memories you've spent with him during the past 2 years of your relationship…

…And this time, you decided that it was time to let him go.

 **(12) Think about your future with him. (End of Checklist)**


	13. Chapter 13

You opened the door back to your house, it was empty and it did not have the smell of mackerel or chlorine, as opposed to your boyfriend's house.

"[N-Name]?!" It was your older sister, cooking a late snack.  
"O-Onee-chaaaaan…." You started sobbing and rushed to your older sister.

 _You decided to tell her everything…_

A week has passed, Haruka did not have the courage to confront you or visit your house. He would often stare at you and look away. You informed Makoto and the others about your relationship with Haru and surprisingly Makoto did not comment and you were sure that there was also a problem with him and Haru.

 **[TIME SKIP TO WHEN MAKOTO AND HARU FIRST ARGUED]**  
"All of us we care for you! Even [Name]!" Makoto screamed out loud to him.  
"Don't you know the pain she has been going thru just because of you?!"

…

"And Haru… I'm going to a university at Tokyo." Makoto said.

Haruka just stood there looking back at Makoto as the fireworks started.

" **THEN DO WHAT YOU WANT!** " Haru replied and ran away back to his house.

…  
Haru got back to his house, dropped his clothes and stayed under the blanket of his bed. There were many things on his mind, the swim club, his future, his friends, Makoto… and especially **you**. He just wanted to be free, he never wanted to face any of this anymore.

"[Name]…" He whispered as he clenched the pillow, the side where you slept on was empty.

He couldn't even sleep that night.

…  
The next day, the doorbell rang but Haru did not want to answer it until rang several times and he finally got up to find out who is currently bothering him that early morning.

"Haruka, get your things. We are going to Australia." Rin said confidently and Haruka couldn't refuse his request.

…

 **[Insert other scenes from that GREAT AUSTRALIA ADVENTURE EPISODE here  
btw, I never got to go sightseeing in Sydney but I went to Brisbane and it was amazing!  
*kicks Author-san out the story*]**

That night, as Haru and Rin stayed in the same bed. Rin turned to look at Haru.

"Have you ever thought about [Name]?" Rin asked but Haru kept silent.

"…"

"Tsk…" Rin sighed in annoyance and faced the other way. "Fine, just go to sleep." He muttered to Haru as he closed his eyes.

...

"I do… I always think of her." Haru said softly. "But I can't go back to her."  
"You are a hypocrite! After you declared that you would accept the baby and then you just allowed her to leave the house?" Rin smirked back.  
"…No." Haru took a deep breath. "I-I was afraid- I knew from the start that I can't help them both… but I really wanted to help [Name] and Saba-chan- I felt powerless."  
"You still going with that 'Saba-chan' name?!" Rin started to show disgust on his face.  
"I think it's cute, after all… _I'm the father of the baby_. Saba-chan was made by me and [Name] and how much we care of each other." Haru said softly.  
"TSK- You don't need to mention that!" Rin blushed a bit.  
"I-I really miss [Name]…" Haru said softly. "She used to sleep on this side of the bed-"

"ARGH- PLEASE DON'T SHARE YOUR PRIVATE LIFE WITH [NAME] TO ME!" Rin started to blush more.

…

 **[Few scenes in the anime later]**

"Haru… Did you find your dream?" Rin smiled as he watches the sunset.  
"Yes… And… I've found something that I can protect as well." Haruka smiled.

 _[Well, that escalated quickly]_


	14. Chapter 14

"Welcome, Home." Makoto smiled as he greeted Haruka from the airport.

"I-I'm home."

…

 **[Few anime scenes later, Haruka went to the competition venue to see the team]**

"I want to keep swimming so I'm going to start about my times and winning for the sake of my dream."  
With that statement everyone was reassured and happy that Haruka finally faced his fears and overcame them.

"…" He suddenly stopped and looked around. "Where's [Name]?"

That made everyone a bit hesitant to tell him anything…

"Haruka-senpai, [Name] didn't come with us today…She's been a bit depressed." Rei said finally admitting the truth.  
"But don't worry; her sister is taking care of her." Nagisa smiled back as he tried to help with Rei's words.

"I am going to get [Name]!" He stood up feeling really confident.

"H-Huh?!" The whole swim team looked up in him in shock.

"W-We are going to travel back to Iwatobi, you know?!" Gou mentioned but Haruka ignored her and started walking to a different direction.

"H-Haru! Where are you going?!" Makoto asked but Haruka replied with "I'm going to swim all the way there."  
"HUUUUUUH?!" Makoto said in shock.

Nagisa intervened saying that "AS LONG AS HARU-CHAN STILL LOVES [NAME]… THERE AIN'T NO MOUNTAIN HIGH ENOUGH WITH HARU'S LOVE FOR [NAME]!"

[The Iwatobi members could probably hear the song 'Ain't no Mountain High Enough' as the background song for this chapter.]

…

"Come on [Name]! Aren't you glad, I'm back here with you at home?" Your older sister, Yuriko smiled as you took a bite of her salad.  
"But your cooking is … really horrible." You muttered as you missed the food that your boyfriend makes for you every day. You were really craving for his food today.  
"I-I TRY MY BEST!" Yuriko frowned and huffed at you and it gave you a huge sigh.

The two of you suddenly hear the doorbell ring.

"Who's visiting in such a very early weekend?" You sister wondered as she went to the front door to see who was waiting outside.

"G-Good morning." Haruka greeted and he bowed slightly to your sister. "I-Is [name] here?"  
"Hey! You got some explaining to do!" Yuriko started to show her true colors. You knew that she was not going to take Haru in so easily.

"I-I found it!" Haru interrupted.

"I found that future… I found something that I can protect; I want to protect [Name] and Saba-chan. Please give me one last chance." Haru took a deep bow to your sister.

"H-Haru!" You suddenly rushed out surprised. "Y-You're back!"  
Haru looked up at you. "[N-Name]… I-I'm sorry… I found my dream."

You touched both his cheeks with your hands.

"I heard from Gou as well." You smiled as he squeezes your hands.

"I want a future with you. I love you [Name]." Haru said to you with those deep blue eyes.  
"Haruka, I also want a future with you…" You smile as he leaned closer to give you a kiss.

 **"STOOOOOP!"**

Your sister screamed which you and Haru came to a halt.

"W-Wait, I haven't even given the approval yet!" Yuriko sighed.  
"I brought souvenirs." Haruka's eyes twinkled as he gave a big box of chocolates to your sister.

 **"APPROVED!"** Your sister smiled as she took the box inside the house and shut the door.

"What kind of sister is she?!" You sighed but Haruka suddenly turned you around and took a peck on your lips.

"Saba-chan's getting bigger." He smiled as he rubbed the bump on your stomach.  
You smiled back at him. "Saba-chan missed her dad after all."  
"Hmm...I miss you too, [Name]." With that, he gave you another kiss.

You and Haru made it back to the competition venue just in time for the relay.


	15. Chapter 15

_"W-What?! What do you mean the ambulance can't come here?_ _ **She's giving birth!**_ _" Gou's loud voice could be heard from Haru's house that night._

Makoto watched Gou talking to the emergency line anxiously as he could hear your muffled sounds of pain throughout the house.

That stormy night, you suddenly had the contractions. You were exhausted and in great pain. The doctor said that baby would be due next week but there is a **possibility** that it can be born this week and you weren't expecting this as well.

"H-Haru…" You called out to your boyfriend as you lay down on the bed suffering from the intense pain.  
Haruka couldn't speak he was also in panic from watching you go throughout this pain. Instead, he just gripped your hand tightly trying to reassure you that he's just right there by your side.

"I-It hurts…" You said roughly.  
"[N-Name]..." he whispered as he gripped your hand tighter. He was in pain from watching you suffering like this.

"H-Haru…" Makoto came to the room with a heavy breath. "I-I'm sorry!" He had a pained expression on his face.  
"W-What's wrong?" Haruka turned to look at him as he makes sure that he still holds your hand.  
"T-The ambulance can't come, it's raining really hard and they can't pass this way because of the landslide nearby!" Makoto's eyes were in tears and he was trembling.

"WHAT?!" Haruka looked at him in shock. " **W-WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO [NAME] AND SABA-CHAN!** " He yelled back but Makoto couldn't think of anything to say next but Gou came running back to the room with her cellphone is her hand.

" **[Name]! T-The ambulance…It won't be here on time!** " Gou yelled as she felt so helpless on what to do and you suddenly heard the door bang from below.

" **[Name]-Senpai!** " Rei cried out as he rushed in the house wearing a raincoat and he was completely drenched from the heavy rain outside.  
" **Rei!** " Makoto and Haru looked at him in shock.

Rei opened a laptop [which he stored in the deepest part of his backpack to prevent it from getting wet] and showed it to [Name] making sure she can be seen from the webcam.

Nagisa and Rin suddenly appeared in another window from the laptop along with [Name]'s doctor.  
" **S-She's giving birth-!** " Rin watched in surprise and he trembled a bit.  
"[Name]-chan are you, okay?!" Nagisa called out to you.

"Nagisa, let me handle this." The female doctor went closer to the webcam.  
"Everyone, please I need your help. It would be impossible to bring her to the hospital in that state. **She needs to deliver the baby there.** "

" **HUUUUH?!** "  
Everyone in the room looked deeply surprised.

"P-Please! Tell us how we can save [Name]!" Haruka called out as he stood closer to the webcam.  
"B-But Haru! We are just students we can't-" Makoto cried out but he stopped as he watched you crying out in pain.

"T-The baby's coming-" You gripped Haru's hand tighter.

"Please tell us what to do doctor!" Gou said in determination and whole room became tense but everyone was willing to help out.

"Get a long blanket to cover her legs." The doctor instructed.  
"I'll get it!" Makoto ran towards the closet to take out the blanket.  
"Rei, will you get the laptop closer to [Name]?" The doctor asked as Rei took the laptop from his hands and brought it closer to you.

"I have the blanket!" Makoto handed the blanket to Gou who quickly covered your legs with the blanket.

"Nanase-kun, you have to do this for me." The doctor asked with a serious tone to it.

"What should I do?" Haruka asked completely ready what to do.  
"I think [Name] wants you to deliver the baby." The doctor looked at Haruka intently.

With that, Haruka just nodded in agreement as he looked back at you and you tried to give a small smile to your boyfriend.

"Please follow my instructions." The doctor said.  
"R-Right…" Haruka was anxious but he would do anything to help you and Saba-chan.

…

"[Name], I want you to push." The doctor said and you followed.  
"I-I'm so tired…" You were exhausted from all of this but you still tried and your mind was hazy from all of this already.

" **YOU CAN DO THIS [NAME]!** " Gou gripped your hand as she comforted you while Makoto and Rei were just beside her also calling out your name several times.

" **[NAME]-SENPAI! FIGHTTTT!** " Rei cried out holding the webcam.  
" **[NAME]-CHAN!** " Nagisa's voice called out from the laptop along with Rin's constant shouts that you can do it.  
" **FIGGGHHHT!** " Makoto cried out as well.

With the continuous cries and support from your friends you tried your best to push the baby.

…

 _Everything was so hazy you couldn't really remember what was next…_

 ** _And…_**

The next thing you knew Haruka was holding the baby is his arms. He moved a bit trying to hold him properly as He watched the baby in admiration.

"A… **girl** …" Haruka mumbled as he finally realized his child's gender.

Everybody's eyes suddenly widen and there were tears from their eyes.

"Ahhh-" Makoto smiled while Gou covered her mouth and rubbed her eyes.  
Rei was holding the laptop while mumbling. "So… Beautiful."  
Nagisa and Rin had a lot of tears in their eyes from the webcam.

…

"W-Wait…" The doctor paused. "I don't hear it crying…"

That's when everybody's face turned the opposite way but yours was the worst.

"N-No! M-My baby-" You started crying as you moved your hand to reach out for the baby.  
"Get a blanket and wrap it around the baby, to keep her warm, quick!" the doctor instructed and Makoto moved quickly still trembling from all this and he swiftly arrived with a blanket and Haruka wrapped his child making sure that the face wasn't covered.  
"Check the heartbeat!" The doctor said and Haruka went to check by listening to the baby's chest.

"I-I don't hear anything…" He shook a bit trying to say the words properly his face looking so crushed and depressed.

"…" Everyone looked so sad that day and no one could even talk.

" _N-No-_ " You cried as Gou held your hand.

"[N-Name]…" She whispered as you cried terribly.

"Y-You can't-" Haruka's loud voice was heard throughout the room.

A teardrop suddenly fell from his eyes as he held the baby close.

 _"I wanted to swim_ _ **freestyle**_ _with you…"_


	16. Last

_"Y-You can't-" Haruka's loud voice was heard throughout the room.  
A teardrop suddenly fell from his eyes as he held the baby close.  
_  
 _"I wanted to swim_ _ **freestyle**_ _with you…"_

….

 _"_ _ **...Freestyle**_ _with you..."_

"I-It moved…" Haruka gasped as he felt the baby moving a bit.

" **F-Freestyle…** " He said again and the baby moved a bit again.

"Ah- **Freestyle!** " He repeated as the baby moved for the third time, Haruka suddenly gave a very warm smile.

" **Freestyle!** " Makoto called out and the baby moved again.  
"I-It reacted to me!" Makoto smiled.

" **Muscles!** " Gou said and the baby moved again.

" **Freestyle!** " Rei, Nagisa and Rin said repeatedly and the baby moved again.

" **Free…** " You said at last and the baby started crying as Haruka brought the child closer to you.

…

You smiled in relief as you watched your child cry in your boyfriend's arms.

…

"Sab-" You called out to the baby prepared to really name it 'Saba-chan'.

" **Sora**."

Haruka looked out at the _morning_ _ **sky**_ as the rain cleared and he could see the sun rising already.

"S-Sora?" You blinked, you were sure that the baby would be named _**Saba**_ _-chan_.

"Yes. _Sora_."  
 _"I thought it would be-"_

"Her name would be ' ** _Sora_** '."  
He smiled and looked at you and you nodded back, you felt very relieved with the name given to your child.

" _Sora, like the sky…_ " You muttered as he smiled feeling proud to hold his newborn baby.

" _Nanase, Sora_." He mumbled with a blush on his face as he watched his crying daughter in his arms.

…

"H-Haru! **Congratulations!** " Makoto cried out and went closer to his best friend followed by Rei who was crying from all this and Makoto patted Rei's back.  
"[Name], **Congratulations!** " Gou hugged you even though you were pretty exhausted already.  
"Gou-chan…" You smiled back at her still looking pretty exhausted.

"I-I wish I was there!" Nagisa pouted as Rin grabbed Nagisa's collar.  
"Oy, Come on then… Let's go to Haru's house and bring them to the hospital." Rin grinned as he tried to remove the evidence on his face that he actually cried that day.

As Nagisa and Rin left from the view of the webcam, the doctor congratulated you and Haru's new baby and she turned the webcam off hoping to see you in your next visit to the hospital.

…

"You want to hold her?" Haruka asked as he moved beside you from the bed.  
"Of course." You smiled and took your daughter from his arms.  
The baby continued crying but you watched her moving her small little arms, you pretended that she was ready to swim freestyle _just like her dad_.

"Hi Sora-chan, I'm your _mother_. I'm so glad that you're here. Everyone told me that giving birth would be the one of the hardest things in my life but I guess it's not true, just seeing you like this makes everything _better_." You touched her hand as your daughter gripped your finger.

You silently watched your daughter in admiration while you tried to keep your eyes awake.

" _She's going to be a swimmer, just like her dad._ " You said softly causing Haruka to blush.  
"I can take care of her if you want, you should get some rest." Haruka asked still sitting beside you and you nodded giving your daughter back to him.

You watched Haruka carefully taking your daughter from your arms as your friends excitedly went closer to see the newborn baby. Makoto continued sobbing that he was proud to be the godfather, while Rei and Gou were excited to be called 'Uncle Rei and Auntie Gou'.

You watched their cheerful faces as your eyes turned to your boyfriend, his eyes sparkled just like as he stared at the water while he proudly held his daughter in his arms.

 _Slowly, you closed your eyes and finally fell asleep._

 **New Checklist:**  
 **(1) Give birth to a healthy child. Check!**

 **[LATER THAT DAY…]**

"Tsk...I lost." Rin pulled out his money as he paid Makoto, Rei and Haruka that day.  
"So unfair…" Nagisa also gave out his share as he knew that he lost the bet.  
"It's really a daughter! I'm so glad." Makoto smiled as he takes the money from Rin.  
"I can buy healthy mackerel for the family." Haruka smiled as he counted the money.  
"More savings to my bank account!" Rei smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

"G-Guys! You are all lucky that [Name]-chan is sleeping!" Gou interrupted as she face palmed. 

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this _(crack)_ story. The name 'Sora' from **Japanese** 空 ( **sora** ) or 昊 ( **sora** ) which both mean " _sky_ ", but honestly, the name was just random again. ***hits Author-san***


	17. Epilogue

**[1 year Later]**  
"Sora-chan, one more bite!" You gave the spoon full of baby food to your 1 year old daughter as she tries to take a bite.  
"She's so cute." You smiled as you continue to feed your daughter, suppressing the urge to pinch her cheeks.  
"Just like you." Haruka said as he fixed the table preparing breakfast for you.  
"Wh-What?" You looked at him in surprise.  
"She looks just like you." Haruka smiled causing you to blush.  
"Y-You are just teasing me!" You looked away trying to ignore your husband.  
"Hmph." Haruka sighed in content, it was just an ordinary day with the family again, and it was nice.

 _"Makoto's mother used to tell me that if the child looks more like the mother, that means the father really loves the mother."_ He said softly while watching you and Sora-chan then glancing at a wedding picture showing you in a simple wedding dress and him, in formal clothes while carrying the 6 month old, Sora .  
Haruka started to remember the past events, the sudden pregnancy news, the crazy adventures of you and him, and when he proposed to you after graduating.  
The small apartment at Tokyo feels much better with you and Sora-chan living with him. Makoto also lives next door, Gou, Rei and Nagisa, continued the swim club back at Iwatobi, Rin continued to study in Australia and Haruka continued his dream to be a professional swimmer.  
"Look at the time!" you glanced at the mackerel design clock in the wall.  
"You're leaving already? Then just let me wrap your breakfast…" Haruka quickly wrapped your breakfast and kept it in a paper bag.  
"Here you go." He handed the paper bag to you as you took your bag full of papers.  
"Thank you! I'm going now! Take care of Sora-chan!" You smiled and gave your husband a kiss causing him to blush.  
"Still blushing? It's already been a year!" You giggled as you kissed Sora-chan on the cheek.  
"Bye!" You said while you closed the door. You were excited to go to class today because you wanted to be a _[INSERT DREAM PROFESSION HERE]_. Studies maybe hard but the more it gave you the inspiration to become a _[insert dream profession here]_ and for you to take care of your family in the future.

…

 _[Meanwhile]_

Haruka sighed; he still was not used to this gesture every day.  
He sat down and gently wiped Sora's mouth. He was glad to spend time with his daughter since he had no class today.  
"Sora, look… It's water." He said while showing her a glass full of water. This only caused Sora to blink at him in confusion.  
"When you look at it, you feel so **free** (na splash kasaneta)." Haru continued, and when hearing the 'free' word, Sora giggled.  
"One year and still has not said a word…" Haru sighed a bit then he gently stroked Sora's hair.  
Sora smiled back at her father and he smiled in return but then Sora started to look away.

"Ah!" Sora shouted while trying point at the wedding picture.  
"The wedding picture?" Haru stood up and took the picture behind.  
"Ah! Ah!" Sora said, as Haru showed it to her.  
"Ohhh…" Sora looked curiously. "Mmph!" She pointed at [Name].  
"That's Mama." Haru watched his daughter in admiration.  
"Ah! Ah! Ah!" She tapped the picture while looking at him.  
"That's Papa, while he is carrying Sora-chan." Haru smiled as he patted her head.

"Ohh… Pa…Pa…" Sora mumbled and Haru's eyes widened.

"A-Ah, You talked! Sora-s first word!" Haruka gasped as Sora continued to look at the wedding picture.

"Pa…Pa!" She smiled while looking at her father.

"Y-Yes, I'm your papa." Haru blushed as Sora's hand held him.

" **Papa!** " She smiled and it was one of Haruka's greatest days.

…

 ** _[LATER]_**  
"WHAAAAT?! YOU DIDN'T RECORD A VIDEO OF SORA-CHAN'S FIRST WORDS?!" You huffed as Haruka held a sleeping Sora in his arms.  
"I recorded her fifth word in saying 'papa' though." He said tossing you his phone as you watched a video of Sora saying 'papa' when she looks at her father smiling.

"Oh my gosh, this is so beautiful!" You blushed as you replayed the video again.  
"She really is a daddy's girl." You sighed while you looked back at Haruka.  
"I told you that I wanted a daughter because... She would look as… b-beautiful as y-you." Haruka looked away blushing.  
"Hmmm… Maybe I also wanted a son." You interrupted. "I want him to look like you. A little Haruka! so cute!"  
"Then we can make another one." Haruka said.  
"I'm always ready to have **se** -" You suddenly covered his mouth.  
"S-Sora's here!" You gasped as Haruka looked at Sora sleeping in his arms.  
"Sorry." Haruka blushed.  
"B-Be careful…" You said softly.  
"Y-Yeah…" He replied.  
[What he actually means is... " **I'm always ready to have several children** ".]

"B-But…" He continued.  
"I-I'll work hard… so that we can have a **big** family." Haru said with determination.

…  
 _[SEVERAL YEARS LATER]_

True to his word, several years later, you checked with the doctor on your fourth pregnancy, to find out that it was a **boy**.

"Maybe we can name him, ' **Pool-kun'**." Haruka mumbled as you watched him swim around the pool with your three children.  
"When, I was pregnant with **Sora** -chan, you wanted to name her 'Saba'! When I was pregnant with **Ren** -chan, you wanted to name her 'Water-chan'! AND then when I was pregnant with **Mizui** -chan, you wanted to name him 'Ocean-kun!' Now this?!"  
"Don't worry, I'll protect 'You, Sora, Ren, Mizui and Pool-kun!" Haruka's eyes sparkled as you looked at him furiously.  
"A-Alright… It's **Pool-kun**." You rubbed the growing lump on your stomach as Haruka looked at you giving a smile.  
"Yay! A new brother! **Pool-kun! Pool-kun Pool-kun!** " Sora laughed as she was in swimming pool looking at you.  
"Yay! **Pool-kun!** " Ren laughed as Haruka embraced her along with Mizui on the opposite side.

…

 _[TIME SKIP]_  
You smiled as he held his fourth child in the hospital, the room was occupied with your three children with Gou and Makoto.  
 _"You just look like me."_ Haruka smiled as his eyes sparkled again. You knew that the old quiet house at Iwatobi is going to be much different from now on.

The hilarious part at the end was when Haruka named your fourth child ' **Shiro** ' instead.

 _"I guess this time... The child looks like the father because the mother loves the father so much."_ Makoto whispered to Haru's ears causing him to blush.

 **FOR THE FUTURE** _THE END_

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the end of my crack multi-chapter story, thank you for commenting/liking this.  
I really had a headcanon that if Haruka would be a father, he would be a father of 5 children (but I made the story 4 children instead). The names are random again but I researched the meaning of the names in kanji:

蓮 ( **Ren** ) "Water lily" (second child, daughter)

水居 ( **Mizui** )"place where the water is" (third child, son)

四郎 ( **Shiro** ) "fourth son" (fourth child, son) but technically, he is **not** the fourth **son,** but the **fourth child**.

After finishing her degree, Reader-chan works part-time with her [Dream Job] and Haruka continues to be a professional swimmer, they both move back to Iwatobi but since Haruka did not want to leave his children behind (unlike his parents) he brings them (as much as possible) to all his competitions around the country and abroad.


End file.
